


Corndogs and Soda Pop

by Shatterpath



Series: Reinvent [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Mulan get exposed to strange, foreign foods. Ruby thinks it's hilarious.</p>
<p>Belongs in my Sophrosyne universe, but generally stands on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corndogs and Soda Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



++ Mulan ++

6-21-13

As though the shock of their entire town replacing a massive swatch of the Enchanted Forest hadn't been enough, now I must deal with thousands of loud strangers, incomprehensible magics they call 'technology', and a sprawling fence made of whole, stripped trees. For soon, the ogres will take note that the rest of the inhabitants of the forest have returned.

And then things will get really interesting.

"What is that?"

Aurora looks confused at my question and shrugs. "Henry called it a 'corndog', but assured me there is no actual dog in it. Some sort of sausage in batter. Here, taste."

It's been fried onto some sort of soft stick that is of no natural material I recognize. A roll of paper, perhaps? It smells strange and the unrecognizable oil is clearly getting old. Not that I have complaints, for I have been forced to eat far worse than cooking oil beginning to break down and go rancid. The bright yellow sauce on it smells sharp and interesting. Aurora chews on hers, expression unreadable, but clearly glad to have something we didn't have to hunt down ourselves.

"It's a corndog, not a snake," says a voice I'm only just beginning to recognize and tamp down a glare. The amused condensation on the woman known as Ruby irritates me, but I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing that she disconcerts me. "Don't wait too long to eat that. They're nasty once they get cooled off and gummy. And I see that Henry was his usual enthusiastic self with the mustard. Hope you like it."

Feeling as though I have been dared, I brace myself and take a good, solid bite of the strange meal. Surprisingly, it's not bad, tangy and well-spiced with the odd batter giving a bit of sweetness and crunch. My expression makes my companions chuckle and something in Ruby softens, just a bit.

"At least you won't starve."

For just a moment, I see the warmth in her that both Emma and Snow clearly adore and something in me thaws in turn. Perhaps we can indeed find peace between us. A quick salute with the corndog makes Ruby smirk and return to her work while I finish my meal.

Until Aurora hands me something cold and teeth-aching sweet with the strangest fizzy texture that makes me nearly drop the flimsy cup. I would swear I could hear Ruby chuckling mixed in with Aurora's laughter at my expression.


End file.
